The Adventures of Shipper Elena
by Lynyrd Lionheart
Summary: In between eating cheerleaders and trying to find the cure for her own purposes Elena Gilbert made a discovery. Tumblr. And Mystic Falls was never the same again. Takes place in the same AU as Still Doll and pure crack fic. Because it's good for the soul.


**AN: Due to her popularity, and my need to just write something ridiculous and funny, I have created the chronicles of Shipper!Elena. For those who have read **_**Still Doll**_**, you will know her. For those who haven't… well, you can enjoy this on its own, or you can go check out the story that spawned Elena. Either way, this story is AU after 4x17 but includes some of the theories I had prior to the release of 4x18. It's also pure crack fic. Enjoy…**

_**One. How it Began**_

Elena Gilbert had arrived back in Mystic Falls with Rebekah empty handed. It seemed that being unable to find Katherine Pierce was a trait shared between the blonde and her elder hybrid brother. It meant, of course, that Elena was bored once more and without purpose.

She was also on house arrest.

Apparently Damon didn't appreciate having his neck snapped then being left on a rooftop in New York. Elena appreciated the irony, considering that he had once done it to Lexi, but Damon seemed unable to do the same.

That left Elena trapped in her room at the Salvatore house without anything to do or anyone to eat. At that point, Elena would have even appreciated Caroline putting in an appearance. God knew the blonde was uppity and judgemental these days, but at least it would be a distraction. In the end, Elena turned to the only thing available to her for entertainment.

The internet.

It started with youtube videos about cats, as most internet addictions begin. There were a few of cats jumping head first into walls that Elena found particularly amusing.

Then she discovered internet spoiler websites. She could find out all the wonderful _Supernatural _and _Sherlock_ scoop days before the shows ever aired. And Elena loved her scoops. Especially if they involved Castiel or Sherlock Holmes, because those were the two who Elena identified most with these days. They didn't understand the people around her, and neither did Elena. Humans, even other vampires, were all so emotional. It seemed so alien now.

It was on one of these spoiler sites that Elena first heard of Tumblr. When she first ventured onto the website, Elena had left almost immediately. The overwhelming amount of pictures featuring Tom Hiddleston and all the posts of "asldkjlkdfjsa!" had made her think that the users were immediately crazy, and that the best course of action was to back away slowly.

But Elena was still bored, so she decided to make another attempt.

This time, she discovered the use of Tags. Using those tags, she discovered the existence of Destiel and Johnlock.

And so, another shipper was bored.

But soon, even Tumblr began to bore Elena. With Sherlock on hiatus and a serious lack of new Destiel material, Elena felt that the tags were beginning to stagnate. She became bored with reblogging the same old picture sets and making gifs from the same old videos. That's when Elena dipped into her own picture and video collection. Because she may have burned all her other belongings, but she kept her cellphone, and that cellphone was a veritable goldmine of Tumblr material.

Because Stefan and Caroline? They looked surprisingly hot together.

Photos and pictures of moments that had made the old Elena feel pangs of jealousy, now became gifs of the two saying _judging you_ and photo sets that outlined the obvious love that was brewing between the pair.

It wasn't long before Steroline became an actual thing on Tumblr, and complete and total strangers were shipping them.

Then something absolutely wondrous happened.

Caroline disappeared.

And okay, no, that wasn't great. But it lead to Elena accompanying Stefan to Klaus' mansion, where she saw the pictures he was painting of the blonde cheerleader, and it was like Elena was seeing the sun for the first time.

Because if Steroline was hot, the absolute one-sided dedication of _Klaroline_ was hotter. And who didn't love it when the good girl fell for the completely horrible and evil guy?

It was totally OTP potential.

And Elena was pretty sure there were other possibilities, too.

And so, while everyone else planned the dual funeral and worried about Caroline, who was totally breaking apart, Elena created the Mystic-Shippers blog.

To begin with, it started with a shipping war over Steroline and Klaroline. But soon, Elena had posted pictures of pretty much everyone else with shipping potential in town along with profiles, even herself.

Elejah and Delena were hot topics.

Of course, her fellow Tumblr members demanded more photosets and gifs of their favorite couples. So, Elena bought a camera with recording capabilities and set out to immortalize every moment she could of the lives of her friends and acquaintances.

By the end of two weeks, even Carolas was a thing.

Elena was pretty sure Caroline would kill her if she ever found out.

Silas, on the other hand, would probably ask her to make a powerpoint to help him with his weird courtship-slash-mental-torture of the blonde.

**AN: And that is how it all began. And yes, there are some people who kind of ship Caroline/Silas in **_**Still Doll**_**, they've told me so. Weirder things have (and in this story, will), be shipped. Updates of this will be sporadic and short, but it's just meant to be fun. There's no real plot line, just shipper Elena's adventures.**


End file.
